vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Lockwood
Mayor Carol Lockwood was a major recurring character of until Season Four. Carol was the wife of Richard Lockwood, the sister-in-law of Mason Lockwood, the Mayor of Mystic Falls, and the mother of Tyler Lockwood. She was a member of the Town Council and inherited the position of mayor of Mystic Falls from her husband Richard after he died. She knew of the existence of vampires due to marrying into a Founding Family, but she wasn't aware of the existence of werewolves until Tyler revealed his condition to her by forcing her to watch him transform into a wolf in The Hybrid. She was killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful as a way to get back at Tyler for betraying him. Carol was a member of the Lockwood Family and a member of the Town Council. After her husband's death, Carol took over as Mayor of Mystic Falls. Early History Little is known of Carol's early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Throughout the first season, Carol was in a tense and sometimes hostile relationship with her husband Richard, which did not go unnoticed by her son. She was very outspoken about her distaste regarding Tyler dating Vicki Donovan, and even referred to her as trash; it was this behavior that at least partially influenced how Tyler treated her and his friends. However, in the season's finale, she showed for the first time that she really did care for Richard when he was incapacitated by the Gilbert Device and subsequently killed as a result of the Council's plan to eradicate the town's vampire population. After she found Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes handcuffed to the radiator in her office, she released her and they attempted to save him from the burning basement, though their efforts were eventually futile. |-|Season Two= Carol was shaken and upset by her husband's death and blamed it on Sheriff Forbes' deputies, forcing Damon Salvatore to remind both Carol and Liz that they were on the same side and they had to stick together. After the wake was over, Carol found Tyler having a meltdown in Richard's office by trashing the office and yelling that he hated his father. His hostile behavior frightened her, and she was noticeably shaken, even after her nephew Mason Lockwood stepped into the room to calm Tyler down. Carol later informed Damon that she was replacing Richard as the Mayor until the next election, and asked him to lead the council, a role which he accepted to maintain his cover as a human. During the events of the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler accidentally killed a girl named Sarah who had been compelled by Katherine Pierce to aggravate him until his temper caused him to kill her and trigger his werewolf gene. Fortunately for Tyler, Caroline Forbes realized what had really happened and covered for him by telling Carol that Sarah was just so drunk that she tripped and accidentally killed herself when her head hit the corner of the desk. Both Carol and Sheriff Forbes believed this story without question and wrote Sarah's death off as a tragic accident. At the end of Crying Wolf, Carol found a note from Tyler telling her that he was leaving town with Jules, though, unbeknownst to her, he was leaving in order to learn to control his lycanthropy by joining her werewolf pack. In the next episode, Damon mentioned that she called the sheriff to explain. It was later revealed that Elijah Mikaelson somehow convinced her to stop ingesting vervain so that she would be vulnerable to vampire mind control. After Elena undaggered him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to loan him some clean clothes and allow them to take refuge in her home while she was out for the day. and Carol]] In The Last Day, Carol was seen walking up the stairs of the family home while she was leaving Tyler a voicemail explaining that she had been hospitalized and needed him to come home. After she hung up, it was revealed that she had somehow been compelled by a witch minion of Niklaus Mikaelson's named Maddox to call Tyler and lure him back to town. When Carol asked him why she just lied to her son, Maddox told her she had taken a bad fall before telekinetically throwing her down the flight of stairs. When she awoke in the hospital several hours later, Tyler was standing in her room while he looked out the nearby window. In As I Lay Dying, Carol returned from the hospital and immediately voiced her unhappiness with Sheriff Forbes and the council's progress regarding the town's vampire problem. She then warned Sheriff Forbes that if she didn't take care of it soon, she would find someone else to handle it for her. It was ultimately Carol's insistence on results regarding the vampire situation in Mystic Falls that led the sheriff to accidentally kill Jeremy Gilbert, as she had impulsively decided to take down Damon, not knowing that he was out of his mind with a werewolf bite. |-|Season Three= In The Birthday, Tyler and Caroline made love for the first time. After Tyler fell asleep, Caroline quickly got dressed and sneaked downstairs to leave before anyone noticed, only to be intercepted by Carol before she could make it out the door. Caroline initially tried to make an excuse for her presence, but when it became obvious that Carol wouldn't be fooled, she insisted she'd leave as soon as she found her purse. She saw the purse on the table and went to reach over to grab it, but as soon as she touched it, it burned her finger—Carole had soaked the bag in vervain to confirm her theory that Caroline was a vampire. Having been proven right, Carol instantly pulled out a dart gun and hit Caroline in the back with several vials of vervain, knocking her out immediately. In The Hybrid, Carol, worried that all of Caroline's friends might be vampires as well, poured vervain into the carafe of coffee the next morning to see if Tyler had also been turned. Though Tyler definitely noticed something off about the coffee, he assumed it was just bad creamer and had no other reaction, which left Carol relieved that her son wasn't a vampire. She then suggested Tyler tell Caroline to have the decency to not leave in the middle of the night "like a prostitute" to cover her tracks. Once Tyler had left to prepare for the night's full moon, Carol called Bill Forbes, confessing that she needs help with a vampire situation. Once Bill arrived to town, Carol invited him into the house and explained that Caroline was the vampire she was talking about, and that she hadn't informed the council yet. She also admitted that since she was in so over her head and couldn't get her hands dirty for several reasons, she didn't know who else to call for help. Carol seemed wary about capturing Caroline, since she's known her her entire life, Bill insisted that this was something he needed to do to save his daughter. Later that afternoon, Tyler, having realized that the morning's coffee had vervain in it, returned to the mansion to confront his mother about it. Carol initially played dumb, but eventually confessed that since he had been spending so much time with Caroline, she was worried that he was a vampire as well. When Carol demanded that he not see Caroline anymore and described her as a monster, Tyler realized not only that she was responsible for Caroline's disappearance, but also that she had no idea that the Lockwoods are werewolves. Tyler then forced Carol to follow him down to the old Lockwood Estate, where he locked her in the holding cell and explained the "Lockwood family curse." Carol was extremely confused while she watched him strip off most of his clothes and chain himself up, but when Tyler started to painfully transform into a wolf, she was both shocked and slightly horrified at the realization that he was also supernatural. When the full moon passed and Tyler returned to human form, a very overwhelmed and sympathetic Carol assured him that she would make sure Caroline wasn't hurt. However, when she called Bill that night to try to persuade him to reconsider holding Caroline hostage, Bill stated that Carol just didn't understand the gravity of the situation because she wasn't born into a Founding Family before insisting that he knew what he needed to do. In Disturbing Behavior, Carol threw a Founder's party at the Lockwood Mansion to use as a cover for their secret Town Council meeting. That night, Alaric Saltzman confronted Carol and Liz and demanded that he be allowed a spot on the council due to the fact that he was the legal guardian for Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, who were both members of a Founding Family. When Carol and Liz initially refused to allow him in, Alaric reminded them that that he was doing this for Elena and Jeremy, and that since their children were a werewolf and a vampire, respectively, they're naturally more inclined to cover up their crimes. In Ghost World, Carol gave a speech to welcome the town to the annual Illumination Night in the town square. However, after one of Bonnie Bennett's spells went wrong, any ghost in Mystic Falls had a visible and corporeal form, a loophole the tomb vampire Frederick and his friends took advantage of to target the Founding Families for what they had done to them. Fortunately for Carol, Caroline happened to witness the attack and intervene, keeping the tomb vampires occupied until Bonnie was able to return the ghosts to the Other Side. In Homecoming, Carol was mentioned by Tyler and Klaus during the Homecoming Party that was held at the mansion after a convenient water main break caused the dance to be cancelled. When Tyler remarked that his mother would freak out if they saw the crowd of people in their house, Klaus, knowing that the Mystic Falls Gang was planning a move against him, replied that he needn't worry, because he had compelled her to go to church and pray for the souls of his friends Tyler states his mom would freak out if she sees this crowd of people in her house but Klaus says he has compelled her to go to church and pray for his friends. In Our Town, Klaus convinced Carol to make a deal with him—he and his hybrids would protect the town from any and all harm, and in exchange, the Council would leave them alone and force Stefan Salvatore to return the coffins he stole that contained the daggered bodies of his siblings. In Dangerous Liaisons, Carol was seen talking to Damon at the Mikaelson's Ball talking with Damon, during which they remarked on their Original vampire hosts. Kol Mikaelson then introduced himself to Carol, taking great care to ignore Damon all together. In Before Sunset, Carol invited Elizabeth Forbes to her house for a council meeting that had been called by Alaric after Esther had transformed into an Enhanced Original vampire who was ruled by his dark alter-ego. He then proceeded to inform the rest of the council that Carol and Elizabeth were hypocrites due to their children being a hybrid (Tyler) and a vampire (Caroline). In The Departed, Carol and Elizabeth called Tyler and Caroline to the Lockwood Mansion. They revealed to them that Alaric had outed them to the council and were planning to kill them after they found and killed Klaus. Carol then handed them some money before Liz gives them some new identities and paperwork so they could leave town and go into hiding somewhere far away. Neither Caroline nor Tyler wanted to leave, but Carol and Liz insisted that they had to, since they no longer had the power of the council to protect them. |-|Season Four= At the beginning of Growing Pains, Carol was arrested by the new sheriff's deputies after Pastor Young took over the Council and enacted his plan to purge the town of vampires. He also informed her that she was no longer the mayor of the Mystic Falls, due to the fact that she had a hybrid for a son and protected him and the others instead of the town. When she was finally released from jail, she called Tyler (whose body was being possessed by Niklaus Mikaelson, though she was unaware of that), and told him that she did not want to know where he was, for plausible deniability, but wanted to make sure he was okay. She also informs him that Caroline had been taken. In Memorial, Carol was visited by newcomer Connor Jordan in the middle of the night. He tells her that he thinks the explosion at Pastor Young's cabin was more than meets the eye, and shoves his way into Carol's home despite the fact that she said she didn't want him to come in. Tyler comes down to investigate, and shakes hands with him when he introduces himself. His gloves were laced in vervain, and when his hand sizzled in response, Connor wasted no time in shooting him in the chest with wooden bullets soaked in vervain. Later, she presides over the memorial for Pastor Young and the other town council members who were killed in the explosion. She is stunned when Connor opens fire at Tyler in the middle of the service, though Tyler's intent was to draw his attention toward him and away from his friends. She later calls an ambulance for Tyler, despite Caroline's protests, explaining that the entire community just saw him get shot and they need to maintain appearances. In The Rager, Carol went to the hospital when the explosion occurred and although she stated that she disagreed with Damon's methods of killing enemies, she seemed glad the vampire hunter was dead, though they later learn that Klaus had whisked Connor away before the bomb detonated. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Carol sees her son at the Christmas party, where he says that he needed to talk to her. They are talking alone on a bench when Tyler told her that he was going to sacrifice himself temporarily, so that Klaus' would be moved into Tyler's body, which would be locked away until they could kill Klaus' body. She didn't know what to say, and all she said that he was going to miss graduation, and started crying. She then hugged him and said that he could do it. She assures him that he inherited his leadership qualities from his father. At the end of the episode, she is the only one left at the party and calls Tyler because she was too drunk to drive and waiting for him to take her home. Klaus sees her by the fountain, and approaches her. When she sees that he was covered in blood after killing all of his hybrids for breaking their sire bonds and turning against him, she begs him to spare Tyler, as he is all she has. He tells her that she was also all he has, and proceeds to drown her in the fountain. The official cause of death was accidental drowning related to how much she drank, but Elizabeth Forbes and Rudy Hopkins know that it was murder. Only Tyler and his friends are aware of the fact that it was Klaus who killed her. A memorial was held for her in After School Special. While Damon was helping Matt train Jeremy to hunt vampires, he shot Klaus in the chest to demonstrate, deadpanning, "That was for Carol Lockwood". Personality Carol Lockwood was refined, wise, protective, with a very polite attitude. Initially, Carol can be considered a high-class lady, wanting everything to be perfect, even if she has to go over the emotions and damage the mood of the people under her authority. As time goes on, Carol becomes more manipulative, and was guided by social protocols, and by the opinion of others before thinking of her family or friends. The death of her husband, and the revelation of Tyler's lycanthropy, Carol began to care less what other people wanted, and joins Liz Forbes in helping Tyler, Caroline, Damon, Elena and Alaric protect the secrecy of the supernatural goings-on in town, and decides to keep the council uninformed about the situation. Eventually, Carol tells her son that she always has been and will be proud of him, which is vastly different than her behavior at the beginning of the series; Carol was incredibly rude, insulting her son's girlfriend Vicki by describing her as "trash". She had a tendency to flirt with Damon early on in the series, before she knew he was a vampire; she even went so far as to rig a charity auction to win a date with him. Physical Appearance Carol was beautiful, slim, of medium height, with short straight light brown hair and blue eyes. Relationships Lockwood Family, Town Council *Carol and Richard (Former Husband) *Carol and Tyler (Family/Mother & Son/Former Allies) *Carol and Elizabeth (Friends/Former Allies) *Carol and Damon (Former Allies) Appearances Carol was the longest running recurring character on the show at the time of her death. She appeared in 33 episodes in total. Season One *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Ghost World'' *''Our Town'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''Monster's Ball'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' (Indirectly Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''Bloodletting'' (Archive Footage) }} Name *'Carol' is the short form of Caroline, which is the female of "Carolus", Latin form of the Germanic name "Karl", meaning man. *'Lockwood' is originally from Great Britain, but that is her married name. We still don't know her maiden name. Continuity *She was mentioned by Caroline to Klaus in the episodes Into the Wild and American Gothic. *She was mentioned by Tyler in Resident Evil as trickery against a Traveler who was possessing Liz Forbes. *She was mentioned by Klaus and Elijah in Bloodletting. Trivia *Carol was drowned by Niklaus Mikaelson, who was the last person who saw her alive. *Carol was the only known member of the Town Council who didn't appear to know about the existence of witches. *Carol is the only Lockwood family member on the show to not have the werewolf gene. This is because she married into the Lockwood family, and is not of the same genetic bloodline. *Carol disliked Vicki Donovan, and also disliked Caroline when she first started dating Tyler. She seemed to warm to Caroline later on in the series. *Carol is one of the four recurring characters who appear in more that 20 episodes. The other three are Liz, Rebekah and Elijah. *Carol was the recurring character with the most episode appearances. Her death in O Come, All Ye Faithful rounds her total number of appearances at 33, making her the most recurring character at that point. *Carol is the fourth character on the show to die by drowning; the first three being Elena Gilbert, Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert. **The difference is Elena is a main character, while Carol, Miranda and Grayson are recurring characters. **Also, Miranda and Grayson's deaths appeared only in flashback. **Carol also is only one who didn't die on Wickery Bridge. *Carol is the third Lockwood family member to die in the series. Richard Lockwood and Mason Lockwood were the first two family members to die. *The last time Carol saw Tyler, she told him that he reminds her of his father because they're both leaders. *Rudy Hopkins (Bonnie's Father) took her place as mayor of Mystic Falls. *In the books, Mrs. Smallwood is mentioned but not seen. In TV Series, Carol Lockwood is a recurring character, and has a very important role during the third season. Gallery References See also fr:Carol Lockwood Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters